Love
by organization13oshawott
Summary: How can a person who wishes nothing more than to die, do when he has to start a pokemon journey to save his father. what would make it harder is that his pokemon are always on heat.


**Love**

Summary-how can a young trainer, who wishes nothing more than to die, survive a group of pokemon who want nothing more than to keep him alive for their own personal lewd desires?

Chapter 1: Freedom

Although, I am a 16 year old male, I am the suicidal type of a person. I try and try, yet I can't shake the feeling that something is holding me back so I don't die. I hate love. It is a vagary of perception created and used by the sole purpose of a person looking for their desire to satisfy their need to survive. I hate hope. It is a vagary of perception created and used by the sole purpose of a person looking for their desire to satisfy their need to have a reason for something. I never had, nor will I ever, have a reason to live. This world is shared between pokemon and humans. Who am I? What am I? Am I an illusion or am I a part of reality? Am I everything or am i nothing? Am I somebody or am I nobody? Am I all that's left or am I all there ever was? Am I a vagary of perception to which someone desired for someone to be filled with all of this darkness? Is there even a reason? I've been hospitalized for 6 years which resulted with the loss of what my parents look like or as to what I did that put me in this place. However, my father's name is Sparda Slayer Schiffer and my mother's name is Rosetta Slayer Schiffer. That is all I know. Nothing more and nothing less. So do I have a reason to have ever existed. Let me tell you something: every time I awaken from my slumber, I question whether or not the previous day was a dream. And if so, them which parts were the dream. My name is Lance Slayer Schiffer. I have no brothers and no sisters. I have blue eyes and brown hair that's ¼ the size of my back and 1½ inches after passing my chin. I have a six pack in abs, claws, razor-sharp teeth, pale skin, and I act as a mute. Today is the day that I finally get out of this hospital. As I was walking out, I saw a rather sexy looking female. Hopefully she isn't the type to be very voluptuous. I also hoped that she was at least the intellectual type. Although, I doubt it. She had beautiful long silver hair, blood red eyes, and her breast was the size of my head. She was wearing a school girls uniform with a white shirt, leggings, black ballerina shoes, and a red miniskirt and tie. When she looked at me, all I saw was a craving for the desire to find the person that is haunting the very nature of her mind almost as if though she was looking for a long time friend. Humph. What is friendship? It is a vagary of perception which pertains the use of emotional fallacies to which a person desires the liability to trust someone.

"Lance Slayer Schiffer."

"Rosetta Slayer Schiffer."

"Hello son."

"Hello mother."

As I was walking towards my mom's car, she asked me as to what I know and what I don't know.

"I don't know anything except my own name, and my father and mother's name."

"What about pokemon?"

"You said anything not anyone."

"It's good to know that you still treat pokemon as people and not pokemon."

As we were driving through a forest, I soon realized that there was a sunset occurring. The only way to describe it was that it was peaceful, romantic, and calming. It was peaceful in the way that it was mixed with beautiful and bright colors. It was romantic in the way that it made you feel like grabbing your loved one, and kiss and hold them. It was calming in the way that it was breath-taking, silent, and blissful. The fact that most people couldn't see this was distasteful. Humph. The fact that most people use their blind eyes is pathetic. Why? Because they hope to gain sympathy. Humph. Even through all my negativity, all I saw was a stupid sun. Nothing more and nothing less. The only thing that could calm my nerves is my brand new albums: The Dead, The Fallen, and Scream. The Dead has the songs: Prayer, Liberate, Imprison, Believe, Rise, Fall, Remember, Forget, Mistress, Master, Breathe, and Suffocate. The Fallen has the songs: Devour, darkness, My Soul To Take, Drag Me To Hell, Drown, Fallen Angel, Lies, Awaken, Demon, Sacrifice, Truth, and Blood. And Scream has the songs: Burn, Oblivion, Oath Keeper, Pumpkin Head, Christmas Death Tree, Life, Death, Love, Hate, Rage, Escape, and Play Dead.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Destroy sunsets."

A few hours later, we were still driving through the forest to see that there was a volcano at the far west.

"Well do you still play the guitar, drums, violin, and piano?"

"Yes."

"Well what type of music do you play?"

"None of your concern."

"I'm your mother."

"Whatever."

"Well, fine, if you don't trust me then I'll tell you the truth."

"What truth?"

"That you're adopted."

"Then tell me as to why I was locked up for 6 years."

"Well the truth is that you aren't necessarily human."

"Then what am I?"

"A half human and half demon."

"Well the question of as to who I am is answered by my name being Lance Slayer Schiffer, the question of as to what I am is answered by me being a half human and half demon, and the only question left is as to what put me in that mental hospital."

"Well the thing is that your father is actually Satan, his human name being Sparda Slayer Schiffer."

"So his real name is Satan Slayer Schiffer?"

"Yes."

"I see."

"Well as to the reason as to why you were hospitalized, well you see, you were trying to commit suicide."

"I would be lying if I said I didn't try and commit suicide at the hospital."

"Yeah well, you were trying to die flaying yourself, cutting your head, and cutting your veins."

"Do you even know what flaying is?"

"No."

"Your intelligence is but a modicum of a modicum. Anyway, it is a torture method to which the person being tortured is pealed off of his skin."

"What's a modicum?"

"A small amount of something desirable."

"Hey!"

"Well I have a question."

"What?"

"What is the purpose of a soul?"

"Well…I don't know."

"Is it an illusion or a part reality? Is it a fallacy based on the emotional spectrum of people desiring that there should be a spiritual item that can separate the differences between each person to describe how each person is unique and different? Is it a vagary of perception? What good is a soul, when I hear the sounds of the souls of the damned as their body's are repeatedly and endlessly being ripped apart? I hear their screams for salvation. So tell mother, what good is a soul?"

"Wow. That was very philosophic."

"Thank you."

"So did anything happen during your hospitalization?"

"None of your concern."

"I'm your mother."

"Whatever."

As we were driving through the forest, I realized that we were at the time of night. It gave the forest a dilapidated look. As I stared at the dilapidated, I smiled at the neglect this forest has gone through. Soon a cold breeze enveloped my entire body, probably due to the fact that my mom had the window open. I soon saw a trail of red roses. Red. My favorite color. Black. The only other color I love more than red.

"So beautiful."

"What is?"

"This dilapidated forest."

"Dilapidated?"

"To go through neglect."

As we were driving through the forest, I realized that we were finally exiting the forest. As we exited, saw a small town my mother called Nuvema. Due to my logic, I came to the conclusion that my home is in the Unova region.

"This is going to be a real pain in the ass."

I soon saw people run away with their pokemon as the car drove by the street.

"I can already tell that I'm going to have some fun scaring the shit out of everybody…and by fun I mean F for fear, U for unholy, and N for 2: The Destiny

As we arrived to our house, I realized that something was not as it seemed, and I was certain that little innocent Rosetta Slayer Schiffer, knew what it was.

"What's troubling you?"

"Well we need to have a talk."

"About what?"

"About your powers."

"What about them."

"Well you have 4 swords which become scythes: The Great Soul Reaping Demon of Fear, Nightmare, The Great Soul Reaping Demon of Destruction, Oblivion, The Great Soul Reaping Demon of Lies, Deception, and The Great Soul Reaping Demon of Rage, Wrath. You have 2 sub-machine guns: The Great Soul Reaping Demon of Shredding, Xion The Wolf, and The Great Soul Reaping Demon of Impaling, Zion The Fox. You have the moves: bone rush, heal, disintegrate, reflect, protect, rage, revenge, sleep, freeze, incinerate, electrocute, drown, spatial dance, time watcher, mimicry, shoot them down wolf, rip them to pieces fox, teleport, mind reader, and obliterate. That and your strongest moves are fire-based and darkness-based."

"What else?"

"Well…there's a girl. She has 4 swords which become claymores: The Great Soul Healing Angel of Sleep, Sweet Dreams, The Great Soul Healing Angel of Life, Salvation, The Great Soul Healing Angel of Truth, Oath keeper, and The Great Soul Healing Angel of Calmness, Peace. She, too, has 2 sub-machine guns: The Great Soul Healing Angel of Shredding, Axel The Lion, and The Great Soul Healing Angel of Impaling Alex The Tigress. She has the moves: bone rush, heal, disintegrate, reflect, protect, peace, calmness, sleep, freeze, incinerate, electrocute, drown, spatial dance, time watcher, mimicry, devour them into nothingness lion, punish them into nothingness tigress, teleport, mind reader, and obliterate. She has moves which are stronger when lightning-based and light-based."

"Figures."

"Then there's your father. He is very caring. He care very deeply about those who follow him."

"Then how come I never met him or his equally divided care for his followers. If he was my father, he would have taken time out of his life to see me."

"Well you see, he was captured by an angel named Gabriel William Stone."

"And it took you this long to tell me, why?"

"Because Gabriel promised."

"What promise?"

"That he will not kill your father as long as you don't try and save your father."

"It sounds to me like he fears me."

"He kind of does."

"How risible."

"Risible?"

"It means pathetic."

"So what now?"

"I'm going to save dad."

"But how?"

"That's a simple question. Simple yet risible."

"Well then what is it."

"A rebellion."

"What! A rebellion! Are you serious?"

"Why!? Why are you frightened?"

"It's just that the last time someone caused a rebellion, there was a war which caused 7 million humans to die, 6 million angels to die, 5 million demons to die, 4 million half human half demons to die, 3 million half human half angels to die, 2 million half demon half angels to die, and 1 million pokemon to die."

…

…

"Hello."

"Hello."

…

…

"What am I doing?"

"I don't know."

…

…

"So how's the band coming?"

"Well me, Junior, Minnie, Gil, Finn, Jill, Fiona, Axel, and Alex are still a band…that and the fact that Junior is dating Minnie, Gil is dating Jill, Finn is dating Fiona, and Axel is dating Alex."

"Aw that is so cute."

…

…

"Fuck you."

"Hey! Don't you have respect for your mom?"

"Nope."

"Fuck you."

"Now you grow some balls."

…

…

"I hate you."

"I hate you too mom."

…

…

"Well…um…what now?"

"Goodbye."

"Just promise me something."

'What?"

"That you'll go on a pokemon journey first."

…

…

…

"Um…hello?"

…

…

"Very well then. I'll go on a pokemon journey but only one pokemon journey got that."

"Yay."

"Whatever."

"Oh and you're going to have to take a test."

"What kind of test?"

"You'll find out."

"How risible."

"Me?"

"No. it's the fact that people would challenge themselves just to see who is superior pokemon or humans. I find it sordid that people would take sexual advantage of pokemon and other people. It truly is."

"Yeah."

Chapter 3: The Flashback

I was having a flashback about a girl I met during the time of my hospitalization. She was supposed to be there for 4 years. She had beautiful long black hair, she had blue eyes, and she had scars on her neck, arms, wrists, shoulders, thighs, shins, and stomach. Her name was Rachel. I would occasionally ask her as to what she thought of life.

"Life is abstract. Is it worth living? Is it worth the life of others? What IS life?"

"Life is an abstract. It is of no use to try and reject it. Life to when a human body is created. A human body is a vessel to which a human obtains a brain filled with emotional fallacies and a heart which is filled with vagaries of perception to which a person seeks survival."

"What's your name?"

"Lance Slayer Schiffer. What's yours?"

"Rachel Salvation Inoue."

"Beautiful name."

"Thanks…favorite color?"

"Black hole black and blood red. You?"

"Star bright white and Circassian blue…favorite pokemon?"

"Glaceon, leafeon, umbreon, espeon, absol, lilligant, zoroark, lucario, gardevoir, lopunny, roserade, pansage, panpour, pansear, pichu, plusle, minun, blaziken, snivy, oshawott, and shinx. You?"

"Flareon, vaporeon, gallade, tepig, sawk, houndoom, mightyena, litwick, piplup, virizion, terrakion, cobalion, plule, minun, pichu, absol, zoroark, lucario, roserade, snivy, and oshawott."

I soon noticed that everybody was heading towards their dorms. Everybody except me and Rachel.

"Lance and Rachel?"

"Yes?"

"What?"

"Guess what. You're going to be roommates."

…

…

…

…

"What!? Why!?"

"Because I know that you're lesbian and you, Lance, don't have a sexuality."

"Ok."

"Fine"

…

…

"Off to bed."

"Fuck you."

"Screw you."

"I love you too."

"Go fuck yourself."

"That's my line."

"GO TO SLEEP! NOW!"

As we went to sleep we realized we couldn't sleep. I was completely energized even though I already took 7 sedative hypnotics a.k.a. sleeping pills, while Rachel already had 5. We were completely energized. I could almost smell her even though we were on our beds that were half a basketball court far from each other.

"Lance?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Will you fuck me."

…

…

…

"Lance?"

"Are you sure?"

…

…

…

"Make me yours."

I soon teleported right next to her.

"You have powers?"

"Yeah."

She soon created a 6 inched tornado, a small flame, levitated, brought up water, tweaked her fingers together to created electricity, brought up a rock without touching it, and for some reason a staff member came and gave Rachel an aphrodisiac.

"How interesting. You are telekinetic (manipulate objects), geokinetic (manipulate the earth), pyrokinetic (manipulate fire), electrokinetic (manipulate electricity), aerokinetic (manipulate the air), hydrokinetic (manipulate water), and a biokinetic (manipulate bodies)."

"I'm also a bibliokinetic (manipulate books), cardiokinetic (manipulate hearts), cosmokinetic (manipulate cosmic energy), cyrokinetic (manipulate ice), haemokinetic (manipulate blood), lunarkinetic (manipulate lunar energy), negikinetic (manipulate negativity), necrokinetic (manipulate the dead), neurokinetic (manipulate thoughts), nehilikinetic (manipulate nothingness), nosokinetic (manipulate diseases), oneirokinetic (manipulate dreams), osteokinetic (manipulate bones), pathokinetic (manipulate emotions), pherokinetic (manipulate pheromones), and a thanatokinetic (induce death)."

"Man that's hot."

We soon began to make out until I realized that our clothes were gone.

"Did you just teleport our clothes off."

She soon began to rub some stick that was in-between my legs.

"Is that a problem."

…

…

…

"Um…Lance you ok?

"No. The fact that you took our clothes off won't be of a problem."

"Good."

I couldn't believe the pleasure I was feeling. She was so good at handling my um…

"Rachel?"

"Yes?"

"What are you rubbing?"

"This stick is called a dick or a penis."

I soon saw that she put my whole 'dick' into her mouth.

"Rachel! I'm going to…"

I soon saw that she put my whole 'dick' into a hole in-between her legs. The sensation was amazing.

"Ahhh! So tight and warm, I think I'm going to…"

"Ahhh! So big and warm, I think I'm going to…"

I soon noticed that liquids were coming out of us.

"What just happened?"

"It's called cumming and as for that thing your dick entered…well it's called a pussy or a vagina. And you were my first."

Chapter 4: The awakening


End file.
